Elder Sorrel
Sorrel, formally known as Elder Sorrel, is the Qilin Sage of the Clover Grove. Due to the Grove's strict isolationist principles, Sorrel is the least friendly and approachable of the Sages and the one most against friendship and coming out of hiding. Despite his cold and aloof personality, he cares deeply for his fellow qilins and places their safety above all else. Physical description Sorrel is a dark green qilin with light beige underbelly and light green mane and tail and dark purple eyes. His mane is tied up with an elaborate black and red headpiece and he also sports a goatee and mutton chops on his face. He has light brown claws, hooves and horns, the latter of which are very large and similar to deer antlers with many prongs. He has long, faint cloud-like trails over his shoulders, hips and front ankles - a sign of his Sage status. His cutie mark is a four-leaf clover. Personality Unlike most ponies, Sorrel is very aloof, cold and distant towards others. He is a very serious and stern individual who places the protection and secrecy of his home and its residents above all else, rejecting anything new that he feels poses a potential threat to their existence. This largely comes as an extension of the Clover Grove's strict isolationist society. As the Sage, Sorrel's primary concern above all else is the safety and protection of his people. He staunchly upholds the Grove's isolationist policies that forbid anyone from leaving at the risk of exposing their location to the public. He cares little for friendship or personal relationships, believing that their safety is the most important thing above all else, especially their own happiness. Sorrel is also not above rejecting fellow qilins that come from outside the Grove. Despite this, Sorrel is not without compassion for his kin, though is compassion is somewhat minimal. When Lotus Root had fallen in love with an outsider, he was willing to allow said outsider to live among them, but adhere to their isolationist principles and never leave the Grove, or have her memories of them and Lotus erased. Though he showed some concern towards another, he still placed the Grove's secrecy above all else. While Lucky Streak has managed to convince Sorrel to come out of hiding himself in hopes of having all the qilins reintegrate into Wu Xing society, Sorrel is still resistant to the idea of friendship with non-qilins as well as other qilin tribes due to how different they are from his and the potential risk they pose to the Grove. Abilities Powers *'Luck magic:' Sorrel's primary magic is the qilin luck magic, a form of inactive magic that simply makes qilins experience lucky events wherever they go. *'Healing magic:' Sorrel is also well gifted in the use of healing magic. *'Telekinesis' *'Longevity' Skills *'Enhanced intelligence:' As a Sage, Sorrel is highly intelligent and wise, putting his vast knowledge to use in protecting and sheltering his fellow qilins from harm. Trivia *Sorrel is named after the herb of the same name. Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Good Category:A to Z